


Tess isn't Ordinary

by thefallingskiesofww2



Category: DC Elseworlds, DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Crack, DC Comics Rebirth, Fluff, Superheroes, Superpowers, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallingskiesofww2/pseuds/thefallingskiesofww2
Summary: Tess is an ordinary girl living in a world of superhero's, but she has a secret: She's got superpowers. This is a story of a not so ordinary girl in a not so ordinary world.*This is a joke work, read at your own risk.





	Tess isn't Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a side project that I can just be a horrible writer. So yes, don't take this seriously. I just wrote it because the other story I'm writing is reaching that hard level where you just want to abandon it, yah know? Anyways, have fun, or don't, what am I, your authority figure?

It was a dark, dark, dark, dark night. Storms raged on. Dogs where flying. Cats where clawing at the furniture. But that didn’t bother the kid none. Oh no. For you see, she was different. Special. She had the power to change this crocked world and right the wrongs that where-  
“TESS WILL YOU GO TO BED!” Bellowed her mother, ruining her brooding.  
“I AM IN BED!” She cried out, despairing over her lack of free will in this cruel, cruel world.  
“YOUR LIGHTS ARE ON AND I CAN HERE YOUR MUSIC PLAYING! DON’T MAKE ME COME IN THERE!”  
Blast it. Betrayed by her closest ally: IPod Nano. She wanted to get a cell phone but her mom refused to buy her one, something about being too young? She was thirteen, she was practically an adult.  
“TESS! IT IS A SCHOOL NIGHT, GET TO BED!” Dreaded footsteps of dread began making their way up the old, creaky stairs. Tess quickly turned off the lights, her music and pulled up the sheets. But she didn’t sleep. She wasn’t tired. There was crime outside, and she was needed. For only she knew…! 

An alarm was blaring into her ear. BEEP, BEEP, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. She tried to smash it with her super human strength. But all she did was silence it. And then it started Beeping again. “UGH! Why won’t you turn off?”  
Blam, blam, blam. Finally, it stopped its infernal shouting. Going downstairs, she could feel the sleep demons trailing after her. Her father was reading the newspaper. She didn’t know how, she thought those didn’t exist, after all, we had cellphones now. Well, she didn’t have one, because she was trapped in the Bronze Age by horrible parents who didn’t love her, a sentiment she hoped got across threw her glare.  
“Good morning Buttercup. Ready for school?” Her father asked, optimism was leaking out of him.  
“No.”  
“Tess may be a little crabby this morning because she stayed up late last night even thought I told her she should go to bed early.” Shimmed in her mother. Judging her, like always.  
“I wasn’t tired.” She grouched, shovelling toast into her mouth.  
“Well, Tess, honey, I’m certain you’ll like this news: Green Arrow stopped a bank robbery yesterday!”  
“I know, it was on the net.” See, this is why newspapers where dying. She was probably the only smart person in this house.  
“Well… did you know that Superman showed up and whisked him off to their secret base in space?”  
“Yup. Well, not the space bit, but yeah.”  
“Better get dressed Tess, it’s almost time for the buss to get here.”  
She hated her name, it rhymed way too easily with things. Getting upstairs, she got dressed and slipped her cape into her backpack. She never left home without it. After all, she was superhero. Well, not yet, but she was going to be, because she was different, she was special. She just knew it.


End file.
